enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Lav Nikolajevič Tolstoj
[[Slika:Ilya Efimovich Repin (1844-1930) - Portrait of Leo Tolstoy (1887).jpg|thumb|'Lav Tolstoj']] Lav Nikolajevič Tolstoj (rus. Лев Никола́евич Толсто́й) Jasnaja Poljana, pokrajina Tula, 9. rujna 1828. - Astapov 7. studenog 1910.), ruski književnik i mislilac, jedan od najvećih svjetskih romanopisaca. Životopis Lav Nikolajevič Tolstoj rođen je u mjestu Jasna Poljana u pokrajini Tula kao četvrto od petero djece. Njegova obitelj bila je plemićkog porijekla. Naime, titulu grofa njegovim precima dodjelio je u 18. stoljeću osobno Petar Veliki. Tolstojevi roditelji umrli su dok je još bio dijete pa su ga stoga odgojili i za njega se brinuli rođaci. Možda i zbog toga njegov život obilježen je brojnim ljubavnim vezama stoga ćemo u ovoj biografiji najveću pažnju posvetiti upravo tom aspektu njegovog života. Polazeći u prikaz njegovog sentimentalnog života kronološkim redom zapažamo da je već u svojoj osmoj godini vatren i osjetljiv, upoznao nježnost i gorčinu ljubavi. Bila je to ljupka devetogodišnja Sonječka Kološin. Pored nje, plavuše baršunastih očiju, osjećao je duboku radost i savršenu sreću. Kad je bio daleko od nje dovoljna mu je bila i sama pomisao na nju pa da mu se oči napune suzama. Kasnije je osjetio ljubav prema maloj Ljubovi Isljenjevoj koja je stanovala u susjedstvu. Divio joj se mnogo, ali je bio strašno ljubomoran kada je ona poklanjala svoju pažnju drugome. Jednog dana, vidjevši je kako s balkona razgovara s nekim dečkom u bijesu ju je udario tako snažno da je pala s balkona. Zbog toga je Ljubova šepala više godina. Ono što je zanimljivo jeste da će mu ona kasnije postati punica. U svojoj 18. godini počinje mnogo patiti zbog svoje ružnoće - širokog nosa, debelih usana i sivih malih očiju. U prisustvu žena postaje stidljiv i zbunjen. thumb|left|Tolstojeva supruga Sofia Andreevna Tolstoj i kći Alexandra Tolstoj Ali aristokratsko porijeklo i mogućnost kretanja po mondenskim skupovima davalo mu je privilegije da upozna ženski svijet poput Don Juana. U to vrijeme često je zamišljao da je zaljubljen, bilo je dovoljno samo da sretne neku ženu. Prvo je bio zaljubljen u Aleksandru, sestru svoga prijatelja, zatim u jednu udanu ženu, pa nakon toga u nasmijanu Zinaidu, prijateljicu svoje sestre Marije. Mada je bio osjetljiv prema ljepoti Zinaide cijenio je njenu blistavu inteligenciju, humor i sklonost ka poeziji. Najviše je volio s njom voditi duge i beskrajno strasne razgovore. Međutim stvarnost nije bila tako uzvišena. Razdiran snažnom i vatrenom senzualnošću prepustio se porocima. Udvarao se damama, spavao sa sobaricama. Tako je zavolio mladu i lijepu šesnatestogodišnju sluškinju. Naslutivši tu avanturu njegova tetka je otjerala tu malu ljubavnicu, koja je propala i ubrzo umrla tragičnom smrću. Obuzdavši svoja čula pisao je u svom dnevniku: Treba gledati na društvo žena, kao na neprijatan dio društvenog života i držati se što dalje od njih. Tko nam u stvari otkriva senzualnost, neosjetljivost, lakomislenost i mnoge druge poroke ako ne žene. Nije dugo trajao taj njegov povučeni život. Često ga je prekidao periodima vesele razuzdanosti i neurednim životom, odlazeći na partije zadovoljstva kod svog brata Sergeja, čija je kuća uvijek bila puna lijepih Ciganki. I tako polako otkriva porok po porok. Prvo alkohol, a zatim kocku na kojoj će izubiti veliki dio posjeda i nekoliko kuća. Ona će ga držati godinama. Boraveći zimi u Moskvi i Petrogradu najčešće je završavao svoje večeri kod Cigana, s prijateljima i djedom svoje buduće žene. Napuštajući balove i šarmantne djevojke, odlazio je u krčme po predgrađima Petrograda. Krčme pune Ciganki, šampanjca, svađa, polupanih čaša, glazbe, pjesme bile su za Tolstoja nezaboravne. Tu upoznaje voljenu Kaću - inače pjevačicu koja mu se nije skidala s krila. Ako se može vjerovati njegovom dnevniku - samo dva dana poslije njegove zakletve kako više neće ići k ženama, nije mogao odoliti. 20. XII. 1850; loš dan; bio sam kod Cigana. 28... kod Cigana; 29. zaista živim kao pravi gad... Uvečer pišem pravila života, a zatim odlazim kod Cigana! Vrativši se balovima i mondenskim skupovima, uobražava da je zaljubljen u jednu ženu iz visokog društva, i to u kneginju Ščerbotovu. Iz tog vjerovanja, nešto kasnije, nastati će Priča jučerašnjeg dana. U vrijeme dok je bio na Kavakazu artiljerac, stari Kozak Jepuška, pijanica kod koga je stanovao, nalazi mu nježnu divljač - tatarske djevojke, za koje se počeo veoma interesirati. Svakodnevno ih poziva u svoj šator. Volio je čar tih kosookih divljakuša, njihove svijetle oči, tanke vitke članke, struk. Tako je sreo Marenjku, ljepšu i pošteniju od prethodnih. Ona je postala Marija u njegovom romanu Kozaci. Toliko se zagrijao da je odustao od svog najomiljenijeg hobija - lova, samo kako bi mogao s njom dugo šetati. Iako je bio zaljubljen nije pomišljao ovu kavakasku idilu uresiti brakom. Kako je često premještan tako se rađaju mnogobrojne avanture s lijepim gošćama po toplicama u tim krajevima. U toku ljetnog boravka u Pjatigorsku upoznaje Teodorinu koja se u njega zaljubljuje. Ona me strašno uzbuđuje, zapisao je. Romansa započeta prije šest tjedana završila je kao i mnoge prije nje. Vrativši se u Moskvu prepušta se mnogobrojnim zadovoljstvima glavnog grada. Jedan njegov suborac, zapisao je: Nestajao bi na jedan ili dva dana, a zatim bi se vratio kao zabludjeli sin, namrgođen, oslabio, pokajnički. Pričao bi sve: kako je bančio, kockao, vodio ljubav... Ukratko čudan tip... Bilo je dana kada se predavao manje bezazlenim razonodama i odlazio u javne kuće. Poslije jedne takve noći u orgijanju uz lošu glazbu, sir, rakiju, dernjavu i djevojke, postavio je sebi pravilo (po tko zna koji put): da nikad više neće prekoračiti prag krčme ili javne kuće. Jednog dana posjetio je svoju prijateljicu iz djetinstva, Ljubovu Isljenjevu, koju je prije 20-ak godina u napadu ljubomore bacio s balkona. Bila je udana i imala je tri prekrasne kćerke. Kako je volio djecu igrao se s njene tri djevojčice: Večerali smo kod Ljuboške, sada, Bersove. Djeca su nas posluživala za stolom. Kako su te djevojčice ljupke, vesele! A zatim smo se šetali i igrali preskakanja. Šest godina kasnije jedna od tih ljupkih djevojčica, desetogodišnja Sonja, postaće njegova supruga. U Moskvi je imao jedan drugi susret. Flertovao je sa sestrom svog prijatelja, Aleksandrom. right|thumb|200 px|Tolstojeva soba Bila je udana i postala kneginja Aleksandra Obelenska. Susret s njom ostavio je snažan dojam. Nastavili su flert, ali sada već mnogo strasnije. Vrativši se u svoje rodno mjesto Jasnu Poljanu rađa se idila koja će dugo potrajati, s Valerijom - prvom susjedom. Imao je ozbiljne namjere oženiti se s njom. Sve to nije mu smetalo da nekoj od bezbrojnih seljanki na njegovom posjedu da znak da dođe u sjeno, jer ga je više nego ikad mučila pohotljivost. I s Valerijom je prekinuo, ne baš elegantno - jednim pismom i bijegom u Pariz. Tamo posjećuje pripadnike, tada mnogobrojne, ruske kolonije gdje upoznaje mladu kneginju Livov. Jedno vrijeme zanosi se ženidbom s njom. Ali redaju se poznanstva: gospođica Fitz-James, čije su ga noge obarale; pa jedna umiljata dama s velikim grudima... Volio je lutati ulicama Pariza gdje je jednom prilikom sreo ženu koja ga je do te mjere uzbudila da ju je pratio satima. U Ženevi upoznaje kćerke svog rođenog djeda, Elizabetu i Aleksandru Tolstoj. Aleksandra, stara 39 godina imala je lijepe oči, topao glas, prefinjen ukus, izvanrednu učtivost i takt dvorskih ljudi; ukratko sve osobine koje je Tolstoj cijenio. Bila je u prisnoj vezi s Dostojevskim i Turgenjevim. Ovo prijateljstvo ubrzo se pretvorilo u jednu jaku sentimentalnu vezu. U to vrijeme, po engleskom receptu, bilo je normalno da se netko zabavlja s rođenom tetkom. Pored nje je, kad god bi to bilo potrebno, zaboravljao lakomislenu Valeriju. Ah kad bi Aleksandra bila deset godina mlađa, sigurno bih se oženio. - zapisao je u svoj dnevnik. Dosta dugo ostati će prijatelji i četo će se dopisivati. U Ženevi je imao kraće sentimentalne veze s izvjesnom Engleskinjom Dorom i jednom bucmastom i veselom sluškinjom. Mondenska i seoska zadovoljstva ipak nisu mogla prikriti prazninu njegova života. Sve češće je bio opsjednut mislima o ženidbi. Nakon dugih i čestih odlazaka kod nekadašanje ljubavi iz djetinstva - Ljubuške, Tolstoj, sada već ozbiljan grof u srednjim godinama, s ugledom već poznatog pisca očarava njene već odrasle kćerke. Sve su bile lijepe. Najstarija, pravilnih crta lica, hladne ljepote, samouvjerena, inteligentna i zainteresirana za književnost zvala se Liza. Sonja je bila bez sumnje najljepša i veoma nadarena za umjetnost. Najmlađa Tanja, još je bila na granici djetinjstva i ozbiljnosti. U prvo vrijeme, pažnju je poklanjao Lizi, tako da su i ona i njeni roditelji bili uvjereni da Tolstoj dolazi zbog nje. Kasnije je Tolstoj otkrio svoje simpatije prema Sonji. Tako će doći i do prosidbe. Saznavši da grof traži Sonjinu ruku Liza je briznula u plač i bijesno je savjetovala sestri da ga odbije. Ne slušajući je Sonja, sve sretna, ipak je pristala. Na Sonjinim zarukama Liza je teška srca zagrlila svog, budućeg šogora. Pred vjenčanje, na Sonjino inzistiranje da pogleda njegov dnevnik Tolstoj je bez ikakvog otpora pristao. Mlada i naivna, ne poznavajući život, pod perom tog čovjeka od 35 godina koji će za koji dan postati njen suprug otkriva najbrutalniju i najgrublju stranu njegovog života. Najviše ju je pogodilo što je njen zaručnik daleko od oličenja junaka iz legende koju je ona sebi stvorila, tijekom posljednja tjedna prije braka doživljavao s nekom seljankom vražje seksualne strasti. Njena ljutnja prerasla je u neizvjesnost kada se na dan vjenčanja mladoženja nije pojavljivao. Sa zakašnjenjom od nekoliko sati stigao je i brak je sklopljen. Može se reći da je u to vrijeme njihova ljubav bila jaka i obostrana. Međutim jedna tako snažna ljubav morala je platiti svoj danak ljubomori. Sonja je neprekidno mislila na žene koje je Lav volio ili poznavao prije nje. Naročito je mrzila Aksinju, kojoj je dao jednog sina, tu prostu i debelu seljanku, tri godine ljubavnicu njenog muža. Jednog dana ju je prepoznala među seljankama koje su bile pozvane da izmjene pod u kući. Krv joj je uzavrela i nastale su scene koje je Tolstoj mrzio iz dna duše. Pomisao na muževljevu nevjeru s Aksinjom, ili nekom drugom seljankom, proganjala ju je. Prerušavala se u seljanku, navukla maramu na oči i išla za njim cestom kako bi vidjela da li će je pozvati da pođe s njim u šumarak. left|thumb|Tlostojev grob u Yasnaya Polyana Sonjina mlađa sestra Tanja često je dolazila na njihovo imanje. U to vrijeme, koje se može nazvati vremenom Tolstojeva stvaralaštva,Tanja je imala velikog utjecaja. Pisac je volio dugo pričati s ljupkom Tanjom. Slušajući je pisac je mislio na Natašu Rostovu iz njegovog budućeg romana Rat i mir. Bilježio je njena osjećanja, pokrete, kratku prošlost. Kad je Sergej, stariji Tolstojev brat ponudio ruku Tanji, Sonja se naročito radovala jer je bila ljubomorna na svoju sestru čije je društvo njen muž i previše volio. U to vrijeme imao je jednu šarmantnu sekretaricu koja mu je mnogo pomagala u njegovu radu, ali na Sonjino inzsitiranje da je otpusti Tolstoj je popustio kako se ne bi prepirao. Koliko god je Sonja bila ljubomorna, Tolstoj je bio još više. Ona još uvijek relativno mlada, srela je nekadašnjeg obožavatelja - mladog poručnika Polivanova, koji je bio veoma nestrpljiv. Erupcija bolesne Tolstojeve ljubomore dostigla je kulminaciju, ljubomora se graničila sa sujetom. Kako su godine njihova braka prolazile oni su se sve više međusobno udaljavali. Oboje su se osjećali odvojenim i usamljenim. Tolstoj joj nije imao što prebaciti ali je sve manje tražio njeno društvo. U to vrijeme hvata ga manija bježanja od svoje supruge. Sonja sada već u godinama, majka trinaestoro djece, biva sve nervoznija. Pored ove histerične žene Tolstoj će ipak ostati samo zahvaljujući djeci. Ipak pred kraj života pobjeći će od nje i završiti na nekoj maloj ruskoj seoskoj željničkoj stanici Astopov, svoj veoma buran život 7. studenog 1910. godine zbog upale pluća. Sonja će tada primiti telegram u kojem će pisati samo: Umro Tolstoj. U bivšem Sovjetskom Savezu objavljena zbirka njegovih djela sadrži 90 svezaka. Izvod iz bibliografije * Djetinjstvo (1852 * Dječaštvo (1854) * Mladost (1856) * Sevastopoljske pripovijetke (1855-1856) * Obiteljska sreća (1859) * Kozaci (1863) *'' Polikuška'' (1863) * Rat i mir (1864-1869) * Otac Sergije (1890-1898) * Ana Karenjina (1873-1877) * Smrt Ivana Iljiča (1884-1886) * Vlast tame (1886) * Plodovi prosvjete (1886-1889) * Kreutzerova sonata (1888) * Gospodar i sluga (1895) * Uskrsnuće (1889-1899) * Živi leš (1900) * Hadži Murat 1896-1904) Tolstoj, Lav Nikolajevič am:ሊዮ ቶልስቶይ ar:ليو تولستوي az:Lev Tolstoy be-x-old:Леў Талстой bg:Лев Толстой bn:ল্যেভ তল্‌স্তোয় br:Lyev Tolstoy bs:Lav Tolstoj ca:Lev Nikolàievitx Tolstoi cs:Lev Nikolajevič Tolstoj cv:Толстой Лев Николаевич cy:Lev Tolstoy da:Lev Tolstoj de:Lew Nikolajewitsch Tolstoi el:Λέων Τολστόι en:Leo Tolstoy eo:Lev Tolstoj es:León Tolstói et:Lev Tolstoi eu:Leo Tolstoi fa:لئو تولستوی fi:Leo Tolstoi fr:Léon Tolstoï gd:Leo Tolstoy gl:Lev Tolstói he:לב טולסטוי hu:Lev Nyikolajevics Tolsztoj id:Leo Tolstoy io:Lev Tolstoy is:Lev Tolstoj it:Lev Nikolaevič Tolstoj ja:レフ・トルストイ ka:ლევ ტოლსტოი kn:ಲಿಯೊ ಟಾಲ್‍ಸ್ಟಾಯ್ ko:레프 톨스토이 ku:Lew Tolstoy la:Leo Tolstoi lb:Leo Tolstoi lt:Levas Tolstojus mk:Лав Николаевич Толстој ml:ലിയോ ടോള്‍‍സ്റ്റോയി mn:Лев Толстой mr:लिओ टॉल्स्टॉय ms:Leo Tolstoy nl:Leo Tolstoj no:Leo Tolstoj os:Толстой, Николайы фырт Лев pl:Lew Tołstoj pt:Liev Tolstói ro:Lev Tolstoi ru:Толстой, Лев Николаевич scn:Liuni Tolstoi sh:Lav Tolstoj simple:Leo Tolstoy sk:Lev Nikolajevič Tolstoj sl:Lev Nikolajevič Tolstoj sr:Лав Николајевич Толстој sv:Lev Tolstoj tr:Lev Nikolayeviç Tolstoy uk:Толстой Лев Миколайович ur:ٹالسٹائی uz:Lev Tolstoy vi:Lev Nikolayevich Tolstoy vo:Lev Tolstoy zh:列夫·托爾斯泰 zh-classical:列夫·托爾斯泰 zh-min-nan:Leo Tolstoy zh-yue:托爾斯泰